Equipo galaxia en Kanto y Johto
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Mitsumi Surge, hija de lt. surge, es asignada junto sus amigas a que exparsan al equipo galaxia en kanto y johto, podran los dex holders evitar su exparsion y evitar a toda costa que destruyan el mundo. Encontraran el amor las ejecutivas galaxia o seran malvadas por siempre. Habra algunos shipping y un nuevo shipping Wildgirfightingshipping Sapphire x Maylene, Ruby x Dawn,etc.
1. Chapter 1

La invasión del team galactic.

Mi nombre es Mitsumi Surge tengo 16 años, nací el 24 de septiembre en ciudad vermillion, kanto, soy hija del lider de gimnasio de ciudad vermillion, Lt. Surge; como se habrán dado cuenta hace 5 años mi padre perteneció al Team Rocket, una organización criminal que operaba en Kanto y en Johto; el fue un ejecutivo junto con sus amigos Koga, actualmente miembro de le élite four y padre de mi mejor amiga, Janine, y también Sabrina actualmente lider de gimnasio de Saffron city. El entrenador Red y sus amigos los Dex holders detuvieron sus ambiciones, Giovanni el lider; abandonó las ideas de gobernar el mundo , a lo que actualmente se dedica es entrenar pokemon y cuidar de su hijo Silver, lo que facilita que pueda operar libremente. Por cierto hace 5 años que soy ejecutiva del famoso y la más siniestra organización del todo el mundo: Team Galactic, la organización que quiere crear un nuevo mundo, claro que a nuestro mando por supuesto, para obtener nuestro dinero, vendemos y traficamos droga, secuestramos personas, robamos casas, bancos, museos, robamos energía pokemon mas no robamos pokemon. Solo hay un pequeño problema: los dex holders de sinnoh, siempre intrometiendose, yo soy una ejecutiva junto mis mejores amigas Lily y Janine, la hija de Koga; nuestro lider nos mandó a reclutar personas y pues lo hemos logrado, en el gimnasio de Janine hay un pasadiso para entrar a nuestra sala de reuniones que contiene un transportador que nos lleva hacia el cuartel general del team galactic, claro que nuestras familias no saben que nos dedicamos a esto: ellos siempre quisieron que fueramos unas rockets, mi hermano gemelo Harry perteneció a los rocket, el ayudaba a papá a transportar los pokemon robados; yo por mi parte iba a cumplir mis misiones , para serlo menos sospechoso participaba en los concursos pokemon y en los gimnasios. Bueno ahora tendre que seguir la misión que me encomendo el lider.


	2. llamada

Cap 1. Llamada.

Era un día cualquiera en la región de Kanto, precisamente en Ciudad vermillion, una joven acababa de levantarse cuando suena su celular.

beep beep.

Mitsumi: Bueno, hola.

?: Buen dia, ejecutiva mitsumi, necesito que vengas de inmediato, trae al resto de la triada, porfavor, el lider quiere hablar con vosotras.

Mitsumi: Entiendo, comandante Sird.

Sird: Nos vemos dentro de un rato, cambio y fuera.

Mitsumi suspiró, se levantó y se fue a duchar, una vez terminada se puso su vestido como el de Dawn solo en color morado,bajo a desayunar donde sus padres y su hermano la esperaban.

Harry: Buen dia, tonta jaja.

Mitsumi: No me llames asi, chico tonto.

Lt. Surge: Ya dejen de pelear y sientense.

Mamá: Si, cariño que tal dormiste?

Mitsumi: Bien.

Lt. Surge: Todo bien, princesa?

Mitsumi: Si papá, ire con Lily y Janine a Sinnoh, iremos a retar a los lideres y entrare a mis concursos, ya saben que soy de ambas entrenadora y coordinadora, derrotaré a todos los gyms jaja.

Harry: Buena Suerte, yo ire con Al y Ken a ciudad Goldenroad, a ver a nuestras novias.

Mitsumi: ok ( ojala que no se intrometa en nuestros planes).

Lt. Surge: Buena suerte. Dile a Janine que le avise a su padre ya ves que es muy sobreprotector.

Mitsumi: oite.

Mama: Suerte querida, llamanos de vez en cuando.

Mitsumi: por supuesto, adios, dicho esto partió rumbo a ciudad fiucshia.

Con Janine y Lily...

Lily: Que haremos hoy? Estoy muy aburrida.

Janine: Lo sé, es que actualmente no hemos estado en acción, ya sabes.

Lily: Mande a uno de nuestros miembros a que espie a los dex holders.

Janine: Lo sé, ellos siempre intrometiendose a donde no los llaman, acuerdate que esos pijos derrotarón a nuestra comandante.

Lily: Ya sé, eit mira ya llego Mitsumi.

Mitsumi: Hola chicas, que hacen?

Janine: Aqui aburridisimas.

Mitsumi: Janine, abre ya sabes que.

Janine: Siganme.

Lily y mitsumi: De acuerdo.

Ellas siguieron a janine a su cuarto, ahi tenia la entrada secreta al transportador que las llevaba directamente al cuartel.

Una vez dentro de ahí, las chicas se cambiaron a sus uniformes.

Mitsumi: Jeje, hay una misión, chicas hay que ir a la base, el jefe nos dará los detalles.

Lily: por fin, una misión.

Janine: Jejej, lo se.

Mitsumi: Janine, avisale a tu padre que estaras fuera por unos dias, que ponga a tu hermano a cargo del gimnasio.

Janine: De acuerdo.

Beeep beep...

Koga: Hola.

Janine: Papá, tengo que avisarte que saldré fuera por un tiempo, te aviso para que pongas a mi hermano Al, en el cargo mientras que no estoy.

Koga: Queeeeeeeeeee... adonde crees que vas, jovencita. No me digas que iras a ver a ese tal falkner.

Janine: Otra vez con tus celos, padre.

Koga: No me gusta que se te acerquen, eres mi bebe.

Janine: No ire sola. ire con lily y mistsumi.

Koga: De acuerdo, nada mas cuidate.

Janine: adios, listo.

Lily: de acuerdo, rumbo a la base.

Mitsumi: si, alla vamos por nuestra mision.


	3. Mision

Cap 2. Misión.

Las chicas acaban de teletransportarse hacia el cuartel general del team galactic, desde el pasadizo de la habitación de Janine.

Janine: Al fin ya estaremos en una misión.

Lily: Lo sé, hace mucho que no estabamos en una buena misión.

Mitsumi: Me pregunto cuál será nuestra misión.

Saturn: Hola ejecutivas, el jefe quiere hablar con vosotras, si sois tan amables de seguirme.

Trío galáctico: A lo order, comandante.

Las chicas siguieron a Saturn rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

?: Hola, chicas ha sido un mes desde que no nos veiamos, verdad?.

Mitsumi: Así es, maestro Cyrus.

Cyrus: Bien, Mitsumi, las he reunido aqui por que les tengo una misión de muy vital importancia.

Janine: Lo escuchamos señor.

Cyrus: Necesito que ustedes vayan a Johto y a Kanto a reclutar personas para vuestro equipo, quiero que pongan por lo mientras dos guaridas secretas una en cada respectiva región que os mencione.

Lily: Por supuesto, maestro cuenta con vosotras, no es así chicas?

Mitsumi: Por supuesto.

Cyrus: Vuestra comandante Sird y Mars os acompañarán par ayudar a la construcción de vuestras bases.

Trió Galactico: A la orden maestro.

Cyrus: Pueden retirarse.

Las tres chicas asintieron y se fueron rumbo a kanto, primero, se llevarón a varios soldados y agentes del team galactic, y les dijeron que se hicieran pasar como entrenadores para poder reclutar.

Mitsumi: Es hora que Kanto y Johto conozcan a sus futuros gobernantes, muahaha.

Janine: Si, espero que los Dex holders no se intrometan en vuestros planes.

Lily: Ellos siempre han arruinado los planes de cualquier team.

Mitsumi: Ni hay que olvidar que ellos derrotaron a vuestra comandante Sird, cuando ella se infiltró en el team rocket, para robar a arceus.

Lily: Lo sé, hora de irnos.

Nuestras villanas favoritas se dirigen rumbo a Kanto para dar inicio a su plan.. Podrán lograr su objetivo?


	4. Kanto

Cap 3. Kanto.

Mitsumi: Finalmente hemos llegado jajaj.

Janine: Lo sé.

Lily: Qué hacemos ahora , comandantes?

Sird: Exploren Kanto y encuentren un buen lugar para vuestra sucursal de aquí.

Mars: Nosotras y los reclutas nos disfrazaremos para reclutar, tal vez cometamos un secuestro.

Janine: Entendido, vamos chicas disfrazemonos con vuestros trajes de entrenadoras.

Lily: Sip.

Mitsumi: Por supuesto, dicho esto las chicas se fueron a recorrer por cada ciudad y pueblo, rutas, hasta encontrar donde colocarían su base.

Mitsumi: Pallet town es el lugar indicado, muahaha.

Janine: Sip, nuestro almacén se encontrara en fiucshia city jajaj.

Lily: Por supuesto nuestro plan acaba de empezar.


	5. El plan, dex holder hoenn rumbo a kanto

Cap 4. El plan, dex holders hoenn rumbo a kanto.

Mitsumi: Muy bien chicas, hay que elaborar un plan para que no sospechen de nosotras.

Lily: Hay que hacerlo sin que nos vean.

Janine: Lo sé, nadien debe saber que nosotros el team galactic nos estaremos apoderando de esta región incluyendo johto y todas las demas.

Lily: Pero como dice sempai sird chan, nadie debe de saber nada de vuestros planes, pero sobretodo esos dex holders.

Mitsumi: Ellos siempre arruinando los planes, tenemos que aniquilarlos.

Lily: Si, pero tiene que parecer un accidente.

Janine: Yo creo que ya debemos de actuar.

Mitsumi: Este es el plan. Contrataremos a los mejores pandilleros para que hagan este trabajillo, nadien debe de sospechar nada.

Lily y janine: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la región de Hoenn...

Sapphire: Ya en unas horas estare zarpando rumbo a Kanto. Veré a todos mis sempais, ojalá que no tengamos problemas con otra organización malvada.

Emerald: Eit Sapphire, ya estas lista para ir a kanto?

Sapphire: Por supuesto y tu Rald?

Emerald: Sip, quiero atrapar pokemon de kanto y hacerme con los simbolos de la batalla de la frontera.

Sapphire: De seguro este viaje nos aguardan muchas sorpresas, desde que Ruby se fue a vivir a Sinnoh, para ser el mejor top coordinador, me siento sola. Ya se que el esta comprometido con Dawn la gemela de Platina, ambas son completamente distintas, Dawn le gusta ser coordinadora mientras que Platina batallas de gimnasio. Yo por mi parte dejé las batallas de gimnasio para ser formadora pokemon.

Emerald: que es formador pokemon, sapph?

Sapphire: Formador pokemon es el que participa en el pokemon musical, son pruebas de baile, movimientos o apelaciones, trabajo en equipo y finalmente las batallas. El premio por cada gimnasio musical son unas medallas, pero una vez que juntes las 6 medallas y el listón , estas registrado para participar en el megamusical.

Emerald: Wow, nunca pensé que estuvieras interesado por esas cosas.

Sapphire: Ni yo, es mejor irnos a coger el ferry.

Emerald: Si, andando.


	6. Reunion dex holders parte 1

Cap 5. Reunión de los dex holders. parte 1

Pallet town, 4 pm, una chica se encontraba caminando rumbo al laboratorio del prof. oak, esa chica es de 19 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, su nombre es Blue Leaf.

Toc toc.

Blue: Profesor, esta ahí?

Prof. Oak: Hola, srita Blue, adelante.

Blue: Muchas gracias, prof.

Prof. oak: Dime blue, que te trae de visita por aquí?

Blue: Es cierto, de que tendremos una junta?

Prof. oak: Si, asi es, es para darle las gracias a todos los dex holders por haber salvado todas las regiones.

Blue: Genial, me llamó para que los reuna, verdad?

Prof oak: Si, la reunión será aqui en mi casa, o prefieres en otro lugar?.

Blue: Aqui, esta perfecto ya me comunicó.

Prof oak: Red, yellow y green ellos ya saben.

Blue: Me comunicaré con los demás sempais y koughnais.

En Johto...

beep beep...

?: Hola, quién habla?

Blue: Soy yo Blue sempai, Crystal-chan.

Crystal: Hola sempai, en que puedo ayudarle?

Blue: Quiero que les avises a Silver, Gold y a Lyra que dentro de tres días habla una reunión de los dex holders en Pallet town.

Crystal: De acuerdo, nos vemos en 3 días, sayonara Blue-chan.

Blue: Sayonara Crys-chan.

Crystal ire a avisarles a los demás.

De vuelta en kanto con Blue...

Blue: Ahora avisare a los de Hoenn.

En Hoenn...

Beep. beep...

?: Hola,Blue-sempai?

Blue: Hola Sapphy, Como estan ustedes?

Sapphire: Hola sempai, en que puedo ayudarla?

Blue: El motivo de la llamada es que en tres días habla una reunión de los dex holders en pallet town, nos gustaría que asistieran.

Sapphire: Cuenten con nosotros.

Blue: Gracias, sapph, nos vemos.

Sapphire: Sayonara.

Blue: Ya tenemos a kanto, johto y hoenn, falta sinnoh.

En sinnoh...

...

?: Konichiwa.

Blue: Konichiwa platina-chan, soy yo blue sempai.

Platina: Hola, en que puedo servirle semapi?

Blue: Dentro de tres días habrá una reunión de los dex holders en kanto, en pallet town, espero que puedan asistir.

Platina: Cuenten con nosotros.

Blue: Gracias, sayonara, dicho esto colgó el telefono.

Blue: ya me confirmarón la asistencia.

: Excelente, es hora de organizar todo.

Blue: Yep.


End file.
